Something Sweet
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Judai tries to make chocolates for Ryo, but fails to realize that there's only one really sweet thing he could give to his boyfriend. Writen as number 2 in a set of 4 stories for Doomed to be Uke AND Seme's birthday. Ryo x Judai AKA Zane x Jaden!


Title: "Something Sweet"

Author: Uke

Rating: G

Pairing: Ryo x Judai (Zane x Jaden)

Genre: Romance and EXTREME fluff.

A/N: This is the second story that I wrote for Doomed to be Uke AND Seme's birthday, this time it's a Ryo x Judai 'fic:3 This is the first time I'm writing for this couple, but we both really like this couple a lot. Anyway, this is just a short little story of random fluff…I hope you guys like it!!

Warnings: Shounen-ai (BOY x BOY relationships), and maybe some slight OOC-ness on Judai's part.

Disclaimer: Days come and go and I still don't own Yugioh GX.

---

Ryo was sitting on the couch staring out blankly at the wall that was adjacent from him. His expression was completely emotionless and he looked like he didn't have a single care or concern at the moment. Ryo was no where near lazy, but he really did love moments like these. He could just sit here without doing anything special, think about whatever thought that seemed to pop into his mind, and listen to the nice peaceful quietness that surrounded him. No, it couldn't get any better than that.

But just when Ryo got deeper into his daze, his own little world crashed down on him, all thanks to the loud, sharp and piercing sound of the kitchen fire alarm.

Ryo immediately shot himself up onto his feet at the sound. "Judai!" He cried out, remembering that the last time he left brunette, he was in the kitchen. Worried now, Ryo rushed into the kitchen going as fast as his feet would carry him only to see Judai standing in front of a burning stove, a shocked expression on his face.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Yelled Ryo, gently pushing Judai aside, just so the smaller boy would move away from the fire. Quickly, Ryo turned off the stove and then poured a pot filled of cold water onto the flames. Ryo sighed a sigh of relief as he saw the smoke rising, knowing that the small fire was safely put out.

He then turned to Judai, glaring at him slightly. "_What_ did you think you were doing!? You know better than to mess with the oven, you have no idea how to cook!! You could've gotten burned or even gotten yourself KILLED!" Judai pouted and looked down sadly as Ryo scolded him. "I'm sorry…" He said in a small apologetic voice, "I know that I don't know how to cook but I wanted to at least _try_…I wanted to try to make you chocolate, Ryo-kun!"

Ryo blinked when he heard this, now noticing that Judai was wearing a white apron trimmed with red ribbon and white frills all around it. He had bits of white chocolate that was cutely on his cheeks, and some regular chocolate stains on his white apron. So Judai really _was_ trying to make chocolate for Ryo and apparently two different kinds too.

Ryo then looked around the kitchen, twitching when he did so. It was a _huge_ mess, bowls, plates, chocolate mix, and spoons spilled out everywhere in sight. The bag of sugar was empty, and there were sugar crystals found everywhere that Ryo looked. It would be obvious to anyone that Judai didn't know what he was doing from square one.

Judai noticed that Ryo was looking around at the mess he had made and then looked nervous. "…I'm really sorry!!" He said again, afraid that his boyfriend was going to get angrier. Ryo was so serious and mature, completely different from Judai who was so childish and energetic. Sometimes their personalities would clash, causing Ryo to get a bit _frustrated_ at the smaller boy. But Ryo never really did actually get _angry_ at him…Judai was just too cute and happy to get mad at for too long. It was impossible.

Ryo sighed and shook his head. He kneeled down a bit so that he was Judai's height, and placed his hands gently on Judai's small shoulders. "Its okay, Judai, I'm not mad at you…I don't even care about the mess, I could clean it up later. I was just worried about you…you know that I'd hate to see you hurt. You just don't think!"

Judai was happy that Ryo wasn't mad but still pouted, "B-but! I wanted to make you something sweet!! You always make ME happy just by being my Ryo-koi, so I thought that I could make YOU happy by making chocolate for you! I didn't mean to mess up so badly…"

Ryo gently took his finger, to wipe off the white chocolate that was still on Judai's cheek, he closed his eyes as he licked it off of his finger sexily, causing the brunette still standing in front of him to blush. Ryo then smiled at Judai, "Judai…you know that you don't have to do all of that for me. You make me happy enough; I don't expect you to make chocolate for me. Especially when cooking isn't one of your…well, strong points."

Judai just looked up at him sadly, still feeling bad that he burnt his surprise present for his boyfriend. "But wouldn't Ryo-kun feel even happier if he had something sweet from Judai?" The brunette asked, staring up at the taller boy with his big brown eyes. Ryo smiled, "If you wanted to give me something sweet…you should've just kissed me."

Judai's eyes widened and he started to blush again slightly, "K-kiss you…?" Judai started to ask, but was just then interrupted by Ryo who pressed his lips against the smaller boy's. Judai right away kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ryo's neck, and allowing Ryo to take the kiss deeper and more passionately.

After breaking the kiss, Ryo kissed Judai's forehead before straightening up, still smiling down at his little love. "Your kisses are sweeter than any type of candy you could ever give me." Judai's eyes lit up at this and he giggled, smiling happily. "Ryo-kun!" He squealed happily, throwing his arms around the older teen and hugging him tightly. Ryo hugged him back just as much.

Ryo then took this opportunity to pick Judai up in his arms, holding him close as he planted another quick kiss against Judai's eager lips. "I love you, Judai…" He whispered, "Whether you could cook or not." Judai giggled again and then placed his hands on Ryo's face, smiling at him happily, "I love you too…" He responded, "And from now on I'll leave all the cooking to you!"

Ryo laughed slightly, and kissed Judai once more, still holding the smaller boy in his protective arms. His own little world came back, but this time he was joined in it with Judai, and this whole world of theirs was made of their love. They continued to kiss and hold each other almost causing the bluenette to completely forget about the nearly destroyed kitchen that they were standing in.

It was then that Ryo broke the kiss, giving Judai a serious look as he poked the smaller boy on the nose cutely. "…You're going to help me clean up this mess. You can't use your cuteness and my obsession with you to get out of it." Judai pouted, "Aaw, and I thought that I distracted you enough!!"

-END-


End file.
